


No difference

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Government mandated Tronzler angst, Tron and Rinzler are both mainly characterized by their roles as loyal servants and soldiers, and like Flynn wouldn't be cool with that if he knew tron felt that way, and that makes rinzler a way more intense poetic irony, because litterally all of his functions have been stripped, but he doesn't notice because he's like that, everybody else voice shut the fuck up, except for the ones that are there for him to serve, myself voice hey isnt it wild how, so tron has this really unhealthy 'my only purpose is to serve' mindset, we come here to vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	No difference

It wasn't that different, really.

He was still a servant, a soldier. Skilled at combat and effective on missions. He did whatever he was told and followed every instruction, every request flawlessly. The only real change was at who's right hand he stood.

Of course, the  _ old  _ him would have disagreed with him. "I'd rather stay like this forever then be a puppet of a tyrant!" He had said, once, back when he was still broken. Who had broken him? He couldn't recall. All he knew was that he had been broken, and now he wasn't anymore, and now he served Clu.

Surely, then, Clu must have fixed him. Yes. That made sense. He must have.

So yes. No difference. None at all.

(Tron would have disagreed with this. Flynn would have been horrified by this. But he was not Tron, and Flynn was not here.)


End file.
